


johnlock and the Tiara party

by freya96



Series: Desi is bored [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock feels pretty, john feels pretty, tiara party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: John feels prettySherlock feels pretty





	

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend wrote this when she got bored four days ago and has asked me to post this here. all credit goes to her since the story is hers. we both do not own any of the characters but the idea belongs to her.

It was a brilliant day for a bet to be made. And that is exactly what John did. John is currently sitting up on the kitchen counter, sipping his tea. When Sherlock comes in and stops with his eyes staring blankly at the top of Johns' head. "John, why are you wearing a crown?" Sherlock asks.

"Well, first off, it is a TIARA, not a crown. And second, because I feel pretty." John corrects Sherlock. Sherlock huffs and walks back out of the room, muttering to himself. John can't help to smile. The next day they are working on a case.

"John, must you wear that thing here?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes?" John says.

"Why?" Sherlock questions.

"Because, I feel pretty." John smirks. Holding his head up high. Sherlock sees everyone looking at John and giggling, and he begins to wonder about John's motives. They get back to the house and John sits down in his chair and reads the paper. It soon turns night and John goes to bed. Sherlock watching him walk up the stairs as he calls down goodnight.

The next day, John comes downstairs to find Sherlock with the tiara on top his head. He is looking from side to side, watching his reflection as the pink tiara glitters in the light.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" John giggles.

"You're right John!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"About what?"

"I DO feel pretty!" :) Sherlock shouts and runs out the door, screaming those exact words. The day after, John has 30 extra dollars and sherlock gets to throw a tiara party, with everyone whom he worked with. Each strutting about, showing off they're own glamorous tiaras

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos. also if u wanna see more of what she has written please go to https://www.wattpad.com/user/DarkKnight519  
> thanks :)


End file.
